


Nothing

by honeypotatoes



Series: Stories before Jan 31, 2018 [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gawd, Short, Suicide, after serin-rakuzan match, akashi my poor baby, but really this is pure, metaphors everywhere!!!, short as f, yayy!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5716981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypotatoes/pseuds/honeypotatoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nothing is more important than victory." </p><p>Father, I lost.<br/>It was just once, Seirin was just stronger than us this time!<br/>Victory isn't everything!<br/>Right...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing

_Can you hear us? Can you hear our sobbing and crying?_

_Over your defeat…?_

No! I can’t hear you. I can’t hear anything. Nothing passing through my ears and to my brain, nothing at all. It was just once, Seirin was just stronger than us this time!

_We know you can, now come! Come to our side! We will give you everything you want! We can give you happiness if that is what you desire! Or do you want peace? That is possible, you just have to come over here!_

I don’t want to! I am not going to obey you. I’m not going to sucumb to my own wishes either!

I plugged my white ear buds in my ears and combed my red hair back with my fingers. Turning on the music, I let the joyful beat take over me. I closed my eyes, truly blocking everything out. Nothing reaches me, nothing is going to make me doubt myself again.

Nothing.

The male singer reaches a high note. His ringing voice refreshing and clear to my ears. The piano flows with his voice perfectly, the song calming my nerves. The singer’s voice drops, still pretty but rather then saving me, it is dragging me towards the “cliff”.

The lyrics changed into voices that sends scorpions inching towards my vital points.

_Can you hear us? Can you hear our laughing and singing?_

Yes. I can hear you, I can hear your hollow laughing and empty singing. Victory isn’t everything!

Right….?

_Come over here, you won’t regret it! Come to our side! We will give you everything you want! We can give you paradise if that is what you desire! Or is it the joy of having no resonsibility? There is no losing here, no failure here! That is possible, you just have to come over here!_

I stared at the blackness behind my eyelids. The voices nagging me to come to their side. That sounds oddly tempting, my resolve is wearing thin after hearing them for god knows how many years. Happiness, peace, paradise, absolute victory and the most enticing point of them all, the joy of having no responsibility.

The bright voice is still singing an alluring lulaby. I can imagine the singer’s face on front of me with a innocent smile. He reaches that exact same note again, this time far more beautiful than the last.

He holds his hands out towards me, looking at the smooth fingers I don’t hesistate. I put my own hands in his strong ones. He gently tugs me, we both stand in front of the “cliff” now.

_I put one foot out in the thin air by myself. I noticed that this is the only time I had made a decision myself, I laughed. I looked back at the male singer, I can see him waving and smiling. I wave back in glee and braced myself as I threw myself in the dark abyss that takes away all of my concerns of this life._

_As I land with a splat, I can still hear my head buds blast the joyful song._

**_See you later ~_ **

**_See you again in another life~_ **

**_See you later in ….._ **

Then nothing.

Nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on a whim and i appologize for another crazy short story!!! sorry! QWQ  
> but just now i had this idea pop into my mind and then this brain child was born.  
> Hope ya'll enjoyed it, and have a great day!!!


End file.
